


Seven Princes

by annieeeckls



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, And they have tragic pasts bc why not, Family, Friendship, I love the idea of them just being a bit evil, JJP parents, Magic, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Slightly - Freeform, Souls, They are just travelling and capturing our hearts and souls okay?, Twins BamBam and Yugyeom, also not by the moon compliant, jjp makes me soft, the mv aesthetic is what i'm going for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Seven handsome travelling entertainers capture hearts of the crowd by their amazing voices and artisic dancing as they slowly drain their audience's inner soul magic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is crossposted in tumblr gtseven7 and in my fb page Annie's Library. I am so hyped up for their comeback that I started writing this again. 
> 
> Anyway this fic has ocs from my original novel Blood Queen that yoh can see in my writeblr annieslibrary and wattpad: namiiickls. I believe that this au is set in the world of my original work. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

Magic has always been a part of humans. It resides in the deepest corners of our souls, waiting to be used. The power of the magic fuels our desire to live, our thirst for life. That ember inside us is what keeps us burning to go on. Very rare, very few people with innate prowess can tap that inner magic and use it physically.   
A soul's magic is one of the strongest magic there is.

Its power is immeasurable, deadly and at the same time it forges. Even the greatest magician of all cannot use it. 

Magic and sorcery has always been abundant to world. But it is a part of an external source, a tool or an ingredient. It never is from the inside. Few people can use it, but not all of them knows how. The soul's power is something incomprehensible, only a link to your own ember inside can start the fire and make it spark. And once the fire was lit, the power surges. And once on the hands of a wrong person, the power darkens, bends its nature for the user. 

Souls are the brightest things you could see, it would burn so bright, a light in the deepest darkest corners of the word. But it could also be the darkness that will swallow the light. Many people have been trying to get a hold of such immense power but no one knows how. Even those who were able to grip the fire inside succumbed to the dark world there is and perished with their burn out. 

Its power may be the strongest of them all, but it is the life source of a human. As the magic burns, the souls burns up too until it becomes an ash. Those who had the innate ability never lived to tell, they all have gone with the wind. 

It is a price to pay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum discovered that magic does not save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

It burns so bright. The most beautiful thing Jaebum has ever seen. When he was younger, his father told him, always believed in him. "My son, I know you will be able to touch your soul. I just know it in my guts." He never believed his father, thinking he was delusional, still not over being overthrown on his title as the 'Greatest Sorcerer' by some young magician lad. It was his father's frustration, his dream. If only he could tap into his own, he would still be the greatest, he would still be prodigous. When his wish for himself did not pan out after obssesively trying everything to light it, he pushed his dream to his son. Jaebum had trained under extreme conditions, hoping his soul will open even just a tad bit to tap onto that immense power that elders have said to be not only a legend. He was sixteen at the time, tired and resigned to the world. His heart aches a little. When will his father stop? Magic is not all there is. Sorcery is not life. There is so much more to the world and Jaebum sees it. He wants to experience it but it was never his choice. And a good son that he is, Jaebum will comply. Jaebum will do whatever it takes to make his father realize his dream even if his own perishes. His love for music and artistic dance can be shoved down to the deepest corners of his mind. 

Then it happened, right after his father's last breath. Their small town of peasants, in chaos as horses of knights from King Jean's army storms into the heart of the city. Kids and mothers running away from the black steeds as they try not to get caught and be slaves to the the tyrancy of the King. Houses were burning, small buildings fell as the snake soldiers destroy everything they touch. It was what Jaebum thought the pit would look like. Fire everywhere, children screaming and crying for help as they get dragged away by merciless men. Women fighting back for their lives and freedom, not wanting to succumb to King Jean's pleasure with his plans for them. The men of Dilfae, brave souls they are,fought with little sorcery they knew. A gift that Jaebum's father shared to the whole town. On the front lines Jaebum's father stood, small wooden stick in hand, the only magic tool he was left with. "You will not get us! This is our land!"

Harsh laugh from men who deemed it right to trample on peasants echoed in Jaebum's head. It angers him. But he was still but a child in his father's eyes, sheltered in a small hut that has tumbled down. From a great distance, he could see his father give his all. Dilfae became their home and his father will fight to death to protect its people. Because when he became nothing, the people of what seemed to be a small pathetic town welcomed them over and loved them outside magic and sorcery. 

Tumbling down the dirt, Jaebum's father coughed up, red slowly rose up his throat. The men on their steeds cackled as they go over the other parts of the town to put the symbol of their claim. Jaebum ran over, his gangly legs stumbled as his heart races in his chest. He could still make it, he could still save his father. 

"Pa!" He called out. What used to be the Greatest of them all, was lying on the dirt like a piece of trash. "Pa! You'll be okay. Don't worry!" Jaebum, even with his hands shaking, helped his father up, both were kneeling on the ground, already feeling large doses of thick liquid gushing out from the older man's stomach. Tears were streaming down the son's face as he chants a healing spell his father thought him. "You will be healed Pa. This is nothing." 

His father smiled, his face showed he knew the finish line has come. He cupped his son's cheeks. "Jaebum, I know you have it in you. I know you never believed it, but I know. I..urgh...know...I know it in my heart."  
Dread climbed up to the teen's throat. His father's eyes are fluttering close but he still kept chanting the healing spell. He still tried, he would save his father. He wouls save his Pa. Hugging him, Jaebum kept on saying the phrases, choking on his own sobs. Burying his head on the crook of his Pa's neck as he hugged him dearly, Jaebum felt the overwhelming ache in his chest. There was unmistakable heat from inside that seemed to be tearing his heart into pieces figuratively and literally. His ears started to ring that is almost deafening. He held his father's body tighter, wishing everything would be just done. His lips chanting healing like a prayer even as he felt his father's air stopped fanning his slightly curled hair. 

Then light. An overwhelming brightmess washed over him and everything around him. 

When he opened his eyes again, the burning stopped. The literal fire around him was gone. All there was, was ruins and people of the town and enemies from another kingdom lying on the ground. 

Jaebum gently put down his Pa's body and stood up. "What...what happened?" Looking around, there was no sign of movement, any hint of what chaos there was earlier. It was a dreadful peace that surrounds Dilfae with all the bodies lying down on ground dirt. The first thought that came into Jaebum's head scared him. "Are they all dead?" he asked himself, fearing what the answer may be. He walked up to the nearest body, crouched down to feel his pulse, right hand hovering over the man's chest to feel magic. If the magic still pulsates, his neighbor was still alive. And it did, in Jaebum's relief. He started shaking the man but he did not wake up.

Suddenly, a noise of feet scuffling coming from behind fallen house debris interrupted Jaebum. "Who's there?!" The noise stopped and a head peaked. It was a boy, fourteen at most. He remembered the kid. A shy boy from three houses over that seemed to always have a book in front of his face and doesn't really go out of the house. "You...Jinyoung!"

Jaebum immediately ran towards the boy, feeling very protective of the frail kid shivering in fear. "Are you okay?" 

The boy nodded before being enveloped in a tight embrace. Jinyoung realized he was silently crying as his tears soak up the sleeves of his older neighbor. "Ssh shh. We'll be okay. We'll be okay..." The young boy kept on crying as he hugged back. A surge of protectiveness settled in Jaebum's guts. The older of the two patted the crying boy's head, in an effort to calm him. "Are you hurt?" The shake of head saying no relieved him. 

"Let's...let's get out of here for the meantime. Before more soldiers come here."

As Jaebum drags Jinyoung away, he looked back at his father's lifeless body. It aches him to leave his Pa, but he just couldn't get himself to leave the poor boy alone in fear. This is righteousness his father taught him; he will stand by it as a memory of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers came to meet The Seven Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rianon and Indulf are the protagonists of my original novel Blood Queen. To explain very quickly, they have switched bodies. Rianon is an ex-princess while Indulf is an ex-hunter. If you want to get to know them more check out their story in my wattpad Blood Queen.
> 
> Don't worry, they won't be here long. Just a cameo.

It was a sunny afternoon, with light breeze flowing, gently blowing Rianon's hair. The ex-princess' black hair dances as the wind caresses her face. She daintily walks the crowded street with a bread in hand. It's a long way till they get to Condor, the center of all magic, and they weren't in a hurry anymore. She feels like she went in a vacation after everything that has happened, Rianon thinks a holiday is well deserved. Coming out of war barely scathed requires a great deal of rest.

Walking beside her trusted partner: Indulf, the ex-princess couldn't really ask for more.

"This is nice Indulf. I think taking our time to travel, see the world out there while we try to get to Condor was a great idea."

The lady hunter smiled at Rianon. She couldn't remember the last time she had relaxed, probably never. Since the fall of her small town when she was young in Dilfae; Indulf never really had a rest. This was probably the best time to do it, with the person she cherishes the most.

As they are peacefully walking, side by side, admiring the busy people of the market; ladies who seemed to be in a hurry bumped into the Rianon. She was no longer a frail woman, but the suddeness of the collision caused her to stumble a bit. The ladies shoved them out of the way to run over what seemed to be a gathering of masses from afar.

"What the...! Are you okay?" Indulf asked while helping the other regain her balance. Holding her arm, the redhead hunter glared at the women who bumped them. It was futile because they were out of sight as they have already been swallowed by the large crowd ahead.

"I'm fine." Rianon said off handedly, her interest already piqued by the commotion. "What do you think that is? It looks like a large tent." The ex-princess stood on tippy toes to get a better view, but to no avail, the large mass of people covered up her sight. "I don't know..." Indulf couldn't really care less about what the ruckus, she just wanted to stroll around the market, maybe eat some good food. But Rianon's eyes were shining with curiosity as she walks faster to get into the thick crowd. "Rianon! I don't think it's wise to get involved in that..." The redhead tried to stop her companion. Catching the arms of the princess didn't seem to stop her. She even stopped a woman running towards the crowd as well.

"Hey! Uhmm... What's with that? What's happening?"

Indulf wanted smack her head to her palm but resisted. Even after the bloodbath they have been through, Rianon's excitable child-like character did not cease. It's nice yes, but sometimes Indulf hoped it was gone.

"Oh! The Seven Princes are here!"  
"The Seven Princes?"

The woman matched Rianon's excitement. Her eyes were shining and her mouth smiled too wide. It's kind of creepy on the stranger's face.

"Yes! They are seven handsome performers! You should watch them, this is their last night in town!"

And there it is: hook, line and sinker. Once the word 'handsome performers' dropped out of the woman's mouth, Indulf knew she'll regret it.

"Indulf! Performers! Let's go see!"  
"Ugh. Why?"

Rianon pouted at her partner, trying to manipulate her into saying yes as she usually does. The lady hunter might say she is tough, but she melts like she always does whenever Rianon pulls out her best techniques. One of them including batting her eyelashes at her while she pouts.

"Please? I haven't seen any shows in a while! You know I love things like these!"

Of course she hasn't watched in a long time, with a raging war in their hands before, a show was in no one's mind.

And as always, Indulf said begrudingly: "Ugh. Fine. Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rianon and Indulf meets BamBam md Yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading this! Much appreciated! Let's stream Not By The Moon.

A large mass of power was what Indulf felt once she set foot near the tent. Waves and waves of magic tingles her skin. The red magical stone dangling on her neck reacts slightly. 

"There's a strong whiff of sorcery here Ria. Can you feel it?"

The other nodded, admiring the large black tent. It was glamorous, as gold shines in the linings of the tent's cloth. "They must be magicians. A group of travelling performers from Condor. Maybe we could ask them if they know how to fix us." 

"Maybe... I have a bad feeling about this."  
Rianon laughed slightly, a playful judging expression on her face. "You never really liked magic Indulf." With a feigned hurt, Indulf responded. "I do now! Look where it got me." A sly smile graced her mouth as she looked at the ex-princess carefully. Reading her face if she got what the hunter was saying. And she did. A slight tinge on her cheeks surfaced. 

Soul swap may have been unfortunate on their first meeting, but by now both can say it was a blessing instead of a curse. 

Their moment was interrupted when a tall figure of a man came beside Rianon. Startling the princess when he bent down a little to greet them. "Hey." His face full of sophisticated boyish charm as he grins at them. "Hey..." The two greeted back. 

The man was wearing an elegant prince-wear. Black velvet adorned with gold pieces of jewelry. His face, posture and clothes screamed royalty. His eyes shines in different colors. Magic was strong in him and both women can feel it. 

"I can't help but notice the two of you when I took a peek earlier. I must say you two are the most beautiful women in this crowd."  
A charmer indeed and Rianon was weak for that as she stares at his face while Indulf stood in careful interest.

"Are you one of the performers?" asked the redhead. The man turned his blinding smile and alluring eyes towards Indulf. His eyes crinkling a little, emphasizing the small mole under his left eye. "Yes I am. You're here for the show right?"

"Yes we are!"

"I'm glad to hear that, come with me, I'll get you two the best seats."

He made a slight extravagant gesture of bowing and stretching his hands towards the backdoor of the tent. "We'll go in now? The rest of them are still waiting.

"Think of this as special treatment for special people.

Least to say, the lady hunter was suspicious.   
Going inside the tent, both knew the difference the outer and inner structure. If the outside was glamorous, inside was just shining paradise. It was huge with lots of lights around and a stage in the middle of four staged bleachers. The extravagance of it was all magic and it did not escape in both ladies' eyes. 

In the middle of it all, on the stage were six men looking as if they are royalty as well. Velvet red and black. They were looking at their other member walking towards them. If the man beside them was tall, the one beaming at them was taller. While the one they first met has slightly darker shade, the man that stopped before them was white. His skin looked as if it was dazzling. And like the first they met, the feeling of power was strong in him too.

"BamBam! You brought in the ladies already?" He smiled at them while teasing his friend. The man beside Rianon whose name was BamBam apparently only laughed. "Hello to the two of you. Thank you for taking interest in us."

Realizing that she was staring with mouth slightly agape, Rianon snapped out of her daze. "Yes! Well, hahaha, I love performers and magicians."

The men raised their eyebrows as they heard her acknowledge their craft that no ordinary people can pick up on. Both lead the two to the seat closest to the stage, still chatting them up. "Oh! I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"I'm Rianon," then she pointed to her companion, "this is Indulf."

"Beautiful names! I'm BamBam and this is Yugyeom."

Indulf was about to ask them if they were performers who came from Condor as entertainers like them usually came from that place. They might me able to help them with their situation right now if they know enough magic. And it seems that they do considering the whole place. But she did not get the chance as both men were called back by the others so they retreated back and bid goodbye. 

Indulf really is having a bad feeling about this whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum wakes up from a nightmare. Good thing his pals are there to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the events of last chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, STREAM NOT BY THE MOON Y'ALL

What happened in Dilfae nine years ago was as vivid in Jaebum's dreams as if it was reality all over again. The heat of fire, screams of people and his father's last breath. It was still fresh in his mind. Waking up from the nightmare that is his past, Jaebum took deep breaths to compose himself. Sweat drying off his skin, his heart still pounding. 

"You okay?" 

The man in question looked at his side and saw the small boy in his dreams. The shy crying boy now became his rock and confidant. Jinyoung did not even look at him as he puts their clothes in a small travelling bag. 

"Yes. I'm...I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Both of them have settled into this comfort and closeness that the meaning behind their words could easily be deciphered by each other. Jinyoung knows what that dream was, as it haunts him at night too. 

"Well, a hearty breakfast may help. Get your ass up. I'll wake the boys."

Jinyoung left the room after sealing their bag. The older of the two heard the other pick up a pan and laddle from the kitchen. It's not for cooking of course. Then a loud banging from the kitchen can be heard. Repeatedly. "Wake up! Wake up!" singsonged Jinyoung. By now, Jaebum knows that his right hand man had gone inside the other rooms to give his lovely morning call. Their housemates, the group they have gathered along the years, collectively groaned. Their night of drinking took a toll on them apparently. 

"Get up! We have to get moving!"

"Ugh, Jinyoung hyung. Why are you so noisy in the morning?" said one of their twins, Yugyeom. Following closely, his brother BamBam wiping the sleep from his eyes. They both sat down on the dining table and saw a feast waiting for them. The twins smiled and happily dug into the food. Jinyoung's homecooking is the best. "Hyung! You are the best!" BamBam exclaimed to their pseudo-chef. Sometimes, the twins think that Jaebum and Jinyoung are their parents. Both had taken care of the twins when they had nothing. 

The leader of their group finally went out of bed to join them. Jaebum blearily walked towards the twins who were eating enthusiastically. He sat down and waited for Jinyoung to settle beside him. His right hand man came back to the dining table and set down his wake up call instruments, knowing that he had successfully woken up the remaining three members of their group. Just as Jinyoung sat down beside Jaebum, one of their members cheerfully strutted towards them. "Good morning everyone!" The 'parents' smiled warmly at Youngjae; 'Ah, our sunshine.' Came to both of their minds. 

Sensing the shift in mood, Yugyeom pouted. He has been always a little jealous of Youngjae. Everyone favors him and was very fond of the guy. Of course he does understand why. Youngjae is literal sunshine. He brightens everyone's days when they see him. It's just that, he wants an affection like that from his Hyungs too. And he and BamBam are in charge of their group's charms, they should be the irresistable one. But nevertheless, the jealousy is only fleeting. Yugyeom moved past it enjoyed the food. His dynamic with his two Hyungs are different anyway. Thinking on it, the twins have a much more playful relationship with the two. Yugyeom was satisfied with that.

"What's the commotion early this morning?" came the voice of their eldest member Mark. He's a very quiet person but when his peace is disturbed, he can be very scary. "Nothing! Just the usual!" BamBam answered. The eldest nodded and sat between Jinyoung and Yugyeom. He silently ate, his face showing appreciation towards the food. He beamed at his left, towards where the cook sat. While the twins were bantering and Youngjae laughing at them, their leader noticed that one was missing. 

"Where's Jackson?" He asked, peering inside the room where the other was supposed to be. "He went for a run early this morning." answered Mark, who's roommates with him. Jackson values his physique that's why he takes his exercise seriously. Coming from a family of well known knights from his homeland, the man had adapted the lifestlye of one. 

Jinyoung nodded in agreement. "Ah yes, I think I did see him leave. He better be back soon though. We need to leave immediately after this."

"Yah! Hyung, why do we have to leave so early?" 

"Yes, this place is great!"

"There's nothing to harvest here anymore BamBam."

The banter grew louder and louder as the twins and Younjae argue to Jinyoung their feeling about leaving the current town they were in. As usual, the right hand man was calm and collected as he tried to explain (he doesn't even know why he had to, they've been over this so many times already) that leaving this place is best for them. 

After their successful shows two nights ago, they have managed to extract whole lot of soul power from the people who came by and watch. Capturing their hearts as they sing, the twins will do their work. They will trap their audience inside their charms, magic laced through their motions as they soften everybody's hearts. Once caught, the real game begins. 

Hearts would open as Jinyoung sings his lines. Slowly, the doorway through the soul woud be wide open. His fatal voice will lull the people to contentment and fullness, making their hearts accessible to the boys.   
Since they have done their jobs pretty well in this town, the danger of them being found out was more likely. Magicians are abundant in this world and they would be able to sense their work there. Leaving would erase their footprints in that town until the people recovers from their lack of will to live. Being the magic inside their souls is what keeps them alive, though not physically. 

The town of happy boisterous people became a sad lonely place because of them.   
Just as Jinyoung's patience is almost at the end, Jaebum saves him. Calling the attention of everyone with seriousness that commands to be listened to. 

"Stop. Just eat and pack up. We're leaving after thirty minutes."

Everyone murmured their obedience. 

The leader of what they call themselves, Seven Princes, is usually lax and forgiving in his natural state. Of course when it comes to it, he has to hold them with an iron fist seeing that his friends sometimes could be a little too much. But because of this morning, like any other mornings that he woke up from a vivid dream of his past, his mood soured a bit. He hates to think of that day but flashbacks were too detailed and too realistic. Like he was still living that day.   
Jinyoung shot his long time afriend a grateful smile. He loves their group of friends, but sometimes he wants to kill them too.

Just then, Jackson came back. He happily jogged towards them and dramatically slumped beside BamBam. "Ah! I'm hungry!"  
"Eat up." Said Mark as he hands over a plate. Jackson pouted and whined.

"I can't! I have to follow the steps or the exercise I did earlier would be nothing." He looked at the delicious food longingly. Oh how we missed eating Jinyoung's cooking. 

"Suit yourself. More for us!"

And as the youngest of the group, the twin's jobs would be to annoy their older brothers. Both grabbed a lean meat and savored its flavor with over enthusiastic moans of appreciation. Youngjae joined the two and ate with so much vigor that Jackson felt his stomach grumble. Damn these kids. 

"This is so delicious! Mmm!  
"Wow it's so tender and so juicy!"  
"Too bad Jackson hyung can't even taste them."

Triple kill. 

The three elder boys of the group: Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung pitied their friend. The raw look of astonishement and disbelief evident on Jackson's face. 

"You punks!"

Jaebum is glad to have these people around him. His new family. Even the silliest thing makes him grateful to have the backs of these rowdy boys he had grown to love. 

Whatever it takes, the goal that had bonded them together, Jaebum will make sure it happens. He swears deep inside him, at the end of their road, he will make sure his boys would have their happy ending. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A performance they could never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference for this is their bop song my love my favorite YCMN.
> 
> ENJOY!

Majestic curtains rolled up to let the waiting people in. Everyone excitedly went to their seats, slightly bumping into each other as they stare at the grandiose interior of the tent. It was something they've never seen before. With all the flashing lights, everyone was in awe. The seats were quickly occupied in no time. No seats were vacant. The ladies who seemed to have been an audience since yesterday excitedly gush over the Seven Princes that will make appearance later. 

Once everyone was seated, the curtain behind fell and in a blink of an eye, a feminine figure came on stage. With a wide smile, she bowed to all sides of the stage. The woman was wearing something alike with the seven men Rianon met earlier. A long red tailcoat with gold accessories glittering under the harsh lights around. 

"There is too much magic here. I'm really getting suspicious." Indulf stared at the woman on stage. "Welcome! Welcome! We are thankful you have joined us for tonight. We are delighted to be of your entertainment." All ears are on her. As if she was hypnotiziting everyone in her presence but the magic was not within her. The power was only used on her. The excited chatter died as she had spoken her first word. 

"Prepare yourselves for an unforgettable sight that you will cherish your whole life!" 

One by one, the lights around them starting from the back, dimmed. They went out like dominoes.

"Let us call our princes. They want to hear their names. Follow after me."

The only light shining was on her. In the middle of the stage where she stood was the brightest part of the tent. 

"Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, Seven Princes!"

The woman continued chanting and the men and women alike followed her. They called the names of the seven men over and over again, collectively sounding like worship. Their names echoing in the air. 

Then there was darkness. A low seductive voice said. "Let the show begin."

As if on command, brightness burst out. The seven men were all standing in the middle of the stage in their prince-like glory. 

Cheers from the crowd was the loudest thing Indulf had heard. It was far scarier than the war cries she heard over the years. Beside her, Rianon was staring intently, her eyes shining in astonishment. It was a wonderful sight afterall. The Seven Princes stood in a line, all heads were bowed down. Suddenly each of them floated, creating a circular formation with one person in the middle of it. 

"This is art." Rianon whispered. 

Music started playing out of nowhere. The man in the middle rotated, feet were touching one by one. It was picture of pure gift. Every movement was like a sigil being painted over thin air. 

The first man to sing, the one in the middle of the circle was their leader Jaebum. On his neck was a small black stone necklace that Indulf immediately saw once the man had landed on stage. It was the same as hers and Rianon. A Soul Capturer Stone. Her red one pulsated when the black stone lit up slightly, as if being activated. 

"Did you see that Ria?"  
"See what?"  
"The guy earlier...!"

The people beside them shushed her without even looking at her. Each person in that place were glued to the performance in front of them.

BamBam who they have met earlier sang next. The other half of the twins; the charmer of the group along with his brother Yugyeom. And true to his role, the man gave off an aura of someone you should look at. Everyone did. There was this magnetic pull as he sings that makes you look and feel excited. Right after his part, his twin came continuing what the other had started. 

Steadily, the crowd fell in love with them. Just perfect for Jinyoung to open up their hearts for their taking.   
Rianon and Indulf felt the unmistakable influence of magic overlying all the grand setting of everything. Their predicament made them immune but not enough to notice what was really happening.   
Jinyoung with his soft voice flowing through, lulls the hearts into a contentment to force them open. The gateway to the soul. 

Like the opening of floodgates, the magic inside the soul gushed out. Jackson pulled with force; dancing as if his hands are suffocating himself. The man tugs the energy from within, slowly and surely. Then came Mark, pooling every ounce of power they have gathered into a ball of immense magic ready for transfer. He's like a bridge from Jackson to Jaebum. From the soul to the stone. Their leader will absorb every last drop of magic into his small black orb, containing all energies they have gathered over the years. 

Rianon thought an angel descended from the heavens when he heard the other man sing. It was Youngjae. Reaching his high notes, spreading his arms free, the two ladies felt a stronger pull than before. Like someone had boosted the dragging of something from inside them. Slowly, steadily and surely, the audience are being drained off of their lives.   
This is what Seven Princes does. Their unmistakeably captivating performance was a trap towards their victim's souls. 

All for one thing. 

Endless power. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation after show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I did not proofread this lol.

The show eneded with a bang, not that it matters to the people watching. With a fleeting euphoria from the performances, the audience slowly came back to themselves. This time they looked like hallow shells; lifeless and bleak. They trudged out of the tent slowly, as if they are a hoard of dead bodies walking. It was an excellent work if you ask Jaebum. No trace of magic left in any of their preys. Except for two. "We left out two people hyung. What's with that?"

From the stage, Jackson curiously eyed the two girls BamBam had towed earlier. There was something about the ladies that had piqued their youngest's interest and true enough they are unlike any other people.

"They have large amounts of magic in them as well." Jaebum side-eyed Mark upon his remark. He agreed with him. This could bring them trouble, they must flee fast. "Let's pack up quick and leave this town." With a swish of hand from their leader, the tent slowly disassemble itself.

"Not so fast there prince." They all halted when the two ladies came up to them. The redhead one with a fierce look eyed the seven of them with suspicion. She looked like she already caught what they are doing. Trying to save their hides, their charmer twins came forward with their mega-watt smiles again. "My my! Indulf and Rianon am I right?" Distract them until the others have finished erasing their traces on the town. Indulf only glared at BamBam's overly familiar attitute towards her. Yugyeom for the most part is nervous about Indulf, Rianon not so, but still. He kept the smile plastered on his face. "Did you enjoy our performance my ladies?"

Rianon beamed innocently at them. "Oh it was fascinating! I've never seen something like that."

The Seven Princes albeit scammers of some sort value their art. Their performance was a culmination of their minds and heart. The seven of them put real effort in making them. Hearing a person tell them they did great pleased them a bit. After their shows, no one were able to compliment their hard work as they have no more joy inside them.

They've already stolen every inch of feelings from the people. Yugyeom's smile became genuine, his heart melting at Rianon's words. "Why thank you! We're happy you loved it."  
Indulf was never really for dilly-dallying so she shoved BamBam out of the way and stalked towards the man with the black stone, Jaebum. "You."

She started as she unsheathed her sword. The boys around him stood in defensive stance, ready to protect their leader. The twins froze in surprise when the seemingly child-like Rianon gripped their wrists like a vice. The tip of the sword points towards Jaebum. He stood in a relaxed manner but with a calculating eyes.

"Where did you get that stone?"   
"Why will I tell you?" he answered, surveying his surroundings, finding a way to escape. They have garnered attention from people who knows too much. If these two people aims to get the stone, they are in trouble. The stone is the core of their plans, they can't lose it.

Looking at the two women, Jinyoung noticed that both had stone necklaces too. Red and peach stones. "Hyung, they have them too." he whispered to Jaebum. The other only nodded already knowing it. He felt the stone reacting when the two girls came in. Are they those people who wish to gather all stones? _They already have two, and if we won't be able to escape, they'll have three. Unless..._

_Unless we have three._

Jaebum smirked at his thought.

More stones, more power for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the time where young Jaebum and Jinyoung ran away from their destroyed hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Also sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Pls bear with meee.

Jaebum and Jinyoung managed to get away from the center of their small town where most of the people lie down as if they are dead. The older of the two did not know how it happened, all he knew was there was a sudden light. At first he thought it was from the healing magic he was trying to cast but seeing his surroundings, it clearly wasn't. Two young boys hid by one of the houses that hasn't been destroyed by King Jean's men. They were both exhausted from running away. Jaebum clutches the still shaking Jinyoung in his arms. "Hyung... what happened to the people?" 

"I...I don't know either..." 

The younger sniffed and looked up to his companion. "Wasn't it you? I-I felt this really powerful magic from you. Just like from the books I read." Jaebum's eyes widened as he heard Jinyoung's words. He had a feeling it was him but he didn't really want to believe. Looking at his hands stained by his father's dried blood, he thought: was that the magic Pa has been talking about? Now that he had calmed a bit, he felt it. There was something inside him. A strange warm feeling. 

"Hyung...?"

Tears poured out of Jaebum's eyes. The regret, the mourning, and anger all at once came to him. He may have finally opened his soul, tapped that power his father always believed that was in him. But...but he's gone. When he have finally achieved his Pa's dreams, it was all too late.  
  
"Don't cry hyung. We'll get through this. Together."

Jinyoung enveloped his friend in a tight hug, trying to ease the pain and comfort him a little. Jaebum sobbed in his arms, he felt himself crying all over again. Dilfae, their hometown and its people were no more and they have nowhere to go. 

Days have passed after the seize in their hometown. Jaebum was sure that their people were alive before they left. They were unconcsious but they'll live. Maybe. He doesn't know either. He felt their magic pulses enough to tell, but maybe it was only a resonance of his magic afterall. Shaking his head, Jaebum cannot afford to think of his fallen town anymore; for the sake of the younger one, he must be strong. Both travelled far, forest to forest; a lake after another. Dilfae was a lone town in the middle of wilderness, the nearest civilization is far ahead north and that's where the two planned to go to. 

"Hyung. I'm tired. Can we rest for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, it's quite late as well. Let's get some sleep before we continue. I'm sure the next town is just a few miles away." 

Jinyoung slept peacefully beside the woodfire as Jaebum takes guard for the night. Before leaving their town, he gathered few weapons from King Jean's soldiers and kept them. He'll need them if ever creatures or bad men come to attack them. Fortunately none had done it yet. Jaebum looked at the small dagger he saw on the dirt before and tucked it to his pocket. He was planning to give it to Jinyoung when he wakes up. He looked at the sleeping face of the younger one and smiled to himself. He'll do everything in his might to protect this kid. 

Three more days of just lush forest passed until they have finally seen the big arch of a town. The town of Enre was lively and prosperous. It was so much like Dilfae but also very different. It was richer. It amazed Jinyoung to see people not wearing cheap cloths like they do in their town. His eyes shine in amazement as they both walk more towards the center of Enre. The market was buzzing with people. It was full of all kinds of things that they don't have in Dilfae. Even Jaebum's mouth was agape as he sightsees the market.

"Woah... This place...It's amazing." Everytime they turn their heads, more delectable food come their way. The air even smelt like delicious food being cooked. It made both of their stomachs to grumble. They haven't had any decent meal in a while. Jaebum patted his pocket to feel the coins he managed to salvage from soot in their house. Maybe this can do.  
  
"Let's eat shall we?" Jinyoung's bright smile melted his heart. "Yeah!"


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation between the boys and the two suspicious ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaa thanks for reading!

"I asked you a question, answer me. Where did you get that black stone?"   
Jaebum waved his hand, signalling his comrades to back down. He stepped forward, tilting the point of Indulf's sword to the right with his fingers.

"And I said why should I tell you?"   
"What do you know of this stone?" questioned Jinyoung. It is true that the legend of the Soul Capturer Stones is famous but only very few people believe in it. He threw himself to books after books, researching everything about these stones. After a long while, he had gotten his hands on it, he won't stand down and let the ladies take their future away just like that. "That's what we want to ask you. What do you know about these stones? We think you know a lot, as it seems that you have been using them for your own expense." Rianon's innocent tone was gone and a determined look crossed her face. She looked like she was appalled by what they did. Well, it was only natural but Jinyoung was insulted. 

"It's none of your business." the one with the angelic voice interjected. Indulf scoffed at his answer. "Not our business? Can you take a look around the town right now? The place looks dead!" Her sword swung back again to Jaebum but another sword clashed with hers. Turning to see who it was, she was met with fierce eyes. The same eyes she and the knights of their kingdom used to wear. Jackson was ready to protect his family. "Please take your leave. As Youngjae said, it is none of your business." 

"Tsk."  
"Seun-ah, drop your sword."

Jackson was surprised by his leader's command and started to protest. "But!" A simple shake of Jaebum's head was all he needed. He reluctantly put down his sword but was still alert. If Indulf was to do any more harm he will be ready. 

"Indulf right? It seems to me that you also know a lot about these stones. Should we talk about it over some drinks?" 

Collective gasps from the boys except Jinyoung were heard. "What? What are you thinking hyung?!"   
Mark who had been silent for the most part glared their leader's calm demeanor. "Jaebum-ah, I don't think inviting them is wise." The he directed his scowl at the two women. Rianon who's still holding the twins glowered back. Yugyeom tried to get his wrist free but her grip was too strong. He thinks its magic. Not that the two of them can't fight, but they aren't the strongest ones either. Combat is Jackson and Mark's specialty. 

Indulf sighed and lowered her blade. "I have a feeling you lads are from Condor. We have a predicament because of these stupid magic stones. We want to ask if you know how to reverse it." BamBam was almost floored with the redhead's statement. "Ask?! Is this the right way to ask?! You're threatening us!" Rianon's hold on the two boys loosened until she released their arms. The black haired princess scoffed at the silver twin. "Like you aren't any better? You've been doing nasty things on these people!" 

Jinyoung had been observing the strangers ever since they bounded up to them. It is true that something is different in them, and the power of the two other stones pulsates strongly. He knows what Jaebum is up to, he's not stupid. His leader's plan was not safe per se, but two more stones can hel them a lot. He also wouldn't be fooled by that lame excuse the redhead said. She wasn't entirely telling the truth. Jinyoung's sure of it. The two ladies are formidable. They looked like they can fight, physically and with magic. Even if the number is their advantage, he has a feeling that that lady Indulf can take them down. He must act quick. Criselda...   
Jaebum who's unaware of his right hand's schemes, grinned. "Well you asked the right people. We know exactly what to do."

Everyone was surprised, the strangers' interest piqued. "Yeah? Is that so?"

"Let me take a look at those stones and I can make sure you'll all be back to normal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run through the night. JJParents had a bit of a talk.

Jinyoung was right, Indulf is hard to take down. When he threw the yellow bottle, a golden puff of glittery smoke came out. Then the woman who opened the show, Criselda, appeared. She looked disembodied, flowing through air in a haze. "Go!" Jackson shouted, signalling the others to run away. He stayed for a bit letting his friends get a headstart. Sword upright in his hands, he was battle ready. He heard Indulf's snarl and Rianon's surprised yelp. Criselda clouded their vision, a perfect cover for them. When Jackson was sure that the two wouldn't be able to see much past the smoke, he ran towards his comrades as well. 

"Seun hyung! Hurry!" Youngjae's voice resonated through the silent night. They scrambled out of the tent that did not finish disassembling and away they went from that place. They can get their things later, if they won't be able to gather back their whole tent, it would be a hassle but what's important is that they're all safe. The stone is safe. 

Making it past the town's bounderies, the seven men found themselves in the middle of a forest. Huffing and sweating, Jinyoung did not waste time to berate their leader. "That was reckless!" A slap to the back of Jaebum's head was what he had been dying to do since his hyung held out his hand towards the red stone on Indulf's neck. "I know you want to get the stones as much as we do but you weren't thinking at all!" Jaebum, who had his hair tied back felt the smack and hissed in pain. Also his ego was slightly hurt. "I just thought maybe we can get more power if we had more stones!"

Whenever the two fight, the other members usually stay out of it. They may tease their leader a lot, especially the twins who lives like its their last, they also have high respect for him. Although what he did was a dumb move, Yugyeom thought. Mark as the oldest had some authority as well. When Jaebum and Jinyoung are not in their right minds, he takes over. "Let's get that behind us now. We should wait 'til morning before going back to the site." He herded the members farther away with minimal protest and left the two alone. 

Their unusual family they built up along the years has a strong bond. They have each other's backs. Each would risk it all for the other, that's how they are. They care about each other equally. But Jaebum and Jinyoung, their bond goes way too deep. The other members understand, that's why when the two needs their space, they let them be. BamBam calls it parent quarells to Jae's indignant protest and Jin's hearty laugh. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yes you weren't."

Jaebum sighed, his hand brushed out stray hairs on his face. He got blinded by power in a brief moment, clouding his judgement. He could be too cocky sometimes and it usually doesn't do him good. He almost ended up losing the black stone as well. He could clearly remember Indulf's aggressive attacks, grabbing for the stone on his neck.

"Jinyoung."  
"Hmm?"  
"Remember that promise we had back in that lake?" 

Jin smiled in the memory of it. That's where the seven of them started this goal. Under the moonlight, around the firewood, all of them together. It was a pact of brotherhood. The seven of them together until the end. 

"We know how you feel Jaebum-ah. We'll get there someday. Just a little more and we'll be free."

The bearer held the stone tight. It's roaring with too much power harvested from their victims. The weight of the orb falls heavy on his chest. They have robbed a lot of people of their magic, their very life. The guilt eats him inside most of the time but for the sake of their dreams, he squashed them down. Just a wee bit more. Few more sacrifices and they'll get it.

"The ultimate freedom. That one magic."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the past, Mark became friends with JJP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!! here's the next chapter.

Mark to simply say is kind. That Jinyoung knows very well and they had just met a few hours ago. His hyung was sleeping soundly on the bed, snoring a bit. The other boy's silence was comforting to Jinyoung at least. The doctor who treated Jaebum said that he'll be fine. A much needed rest and good food when he wakes up and he'll be good to go. The guilt surged when he remembered eating the bowl of soup for himself. He's angry at himself. Jaebum took care of him and this is how he repays him? What an ungrateful person he is. He should've just died in their town. He's a burden. He- "Hey. Stop beating yourself. It wasn't like you wanted this to happen right?" Mac is kind except he's still a stranger. But it doesn't mean he doesn't get comforted by the hand that rubbed his back warmly. "Of course not."

"See? Don't think bad of yourself. Let's just be glad he's fine."

Jinyoung only nodded, wanting to believe his words. Looking at the window, he noticed that the sun was setting. It was beautiful. The yellow and orange hues, like a painting in the sky. Then he remembered, Mark had been with him since morning. "Ah! It's getting late, your family must be looking for you. You should head back." When he said the word family, both recoiled a bit. Him recalling his lost parents and sisters. As for Mark, he smiled ruefully. His eyes were sad as he avoided Jinyoung's gaze, only looking at the sun slowly setting. Its dimming light illuminates his auburn hair.

"I don't have a family to come back to."

Mark is kind. He's also an orphan. Just like how Jinyoung and Jaebum are now.

"I never knew my family. The earliest memory I have is me in a cold cell. I was probably five back then? The guards said my parents sold me in a black market in Goasa."

The young one felt his heart ache for the other. That was cruel. Having literally no memories of your parents? Growing up in a harsh place. Jinyoung couldn't imagine what Mark had experienced. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Goasa is a prominent place for underground businesses. Illegal activities are done there, dark magic were also sold, that's what Jinyoung knew. Mark stayed in that same cell for five more years. He sees people walking by, sometimes they toss him coins. The guards give him bread three times a day; one in the morning, in the afternoon and at night. When a riot took over the biggest market in Goasa, Mark had the chance to escape. He fled the place and had wandered around for a few months until he came to Enre. There he worked as a helper in the restaurant by accident. He still have no family, the owner of the restaurant was a bit heartless and doesn't pay him much even if he worked his bone the whole day. But that's okay, said Mark solemnly. "At least I have somewhere I kind of belong to."

It was then when he saw the two of them walk inside the restaurant he worked at. Shy and unsure. "I saw my old self in you. So I kind of followed you around, intrigued who you two are. Enre doesn't get much visitors, you know. So a new face stands out."

"I...I maybe wanted to get to know the two of you. Get some real friends?"

The two young lads were too absorbed talking that they did not hear the rustle of sheets when Jaebum sat up on the bed. He was listening as well. Fate can be cruel, but sometimes it can be sympathetic. Hearing Mark's story tugged on Jaebum's heart.

"Want to be friends?" he asked all of a sudden. The two boys jumped when they heard his voice. Mark's face lit up just like the moon up above shines. His face was genuine. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll get two chapters todayyyy


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of MarkJinBum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi. enjoy.

Staying in Enre became quite impossible for the three of them. Mark, who worked in the restaurant pleaded the owner to hire the two as well. So that the three of them can make a living, save enough money to get away and start a new life. But it proved to be difficult as the owner, a woman who has no compassion and belittles others, did not accept Jaebum and Jinyoung. She kicked out Mark too, for bringing more leeches in her place.

"We're sorry. Because of us you lost your job." Jaebum was solemn as they all sit on the cement floor of an alley near the eatery. The two travelers were shocked to see Mark's shoulders shaking, his head hung low. "Oh! He's crying hyung!" The two boys scrambled to comfort the older boy. It wasn't their intention for this to happen. He offered and it seemed like a good idea at that time... "We'll help you find a new work!"

"Yes we will then we'll leave you alone and leave the town, sorry for the inconvenience!"

An unexpected bark of laughter startled the two. Mark's eyes were full of tears but they were not lonely. His eyes were bright with amusement. "Did...did you see her face? She was so mad I thought her head's gonna explode! Hahaha!" Auburn hair flopped around as he rolled on the floor laughing. The Dilfae boys froze in confusion. "Wh-what?" Jinyoung's frown deepened further, his mouth slightly agape, before schooling his face into an unreadable one. Jaebum stayed speechless. When Mark came to himself and dusted of himself, he was surprised by the smack on his head. "Ah!" Looking up to see who hit him, he saw Jinyoung's stoic cold expression. "Hey! I'm older than you!"

"I know. But you're stupid so, you deserved it."

If jaws can stretch further, Jaebum was sure his opened mouth will reach the floor. He couldn't believe his younger friend actually hit Mark, who's not only older than Jinyoung but also older than Jaebum himself. But the ridiculousness of the situation ticked him, snorting in amusement. He laughed out loud and so did Mark, leaving Jinyoung to pout by himself.

"Thank you guys. I'm happy, really really happy. That joint was the worst! I'm glad I'm out of there."

It was almost night time again. A day had passed so quick with just them sitting in an alleyway, joking around and exchanging silly stories. They shared their painful memories as well. How Dilfae was destroyed, how they became orphan in an instant. "Oh you wouldn't believe it! Jaebum hyung has this really awesome power! He glowed then all of the enemies were down after that!" Jinyoung was too excited, his eyes glimmering under the moonlight. Mark who was absorbed in the other's story was nodding, too focused on Jinyoung's words. Jaebum on the other hand, he was angry. He looked at his hand again. The one that held his father's blood. He wasn't able to save his Pa, he killed the villagers as well. He realized it now. That white light was him, obliterating everything. He killed the whole town. He doesn't know if he would be grateful about this immense magic being gone. Old Man Nich, the doctor who treated him apparently knows a bit of magic.

"I felt it in you when they laid you here. That strong magic emitting out of you. It was unlike I've ever felt before. A magic so powerful. I'm quite sure it was from the deepest corners of your soul."

The force of that magic he opened hastily, without knowing how he did or to even use it, damaged his body. Hence his sickness would worsen if his magic does not die down; killing him the process. In defense, Jaebum's body fought the potency of the soul magic and shut down to salvage his life.

Once again, the power his father had been longing to see in his some was gone.

"I really want to learn magic you know! Just like Jaebum hyung and his father."

Ah, Jinyoung's innocent smile when he looked at Jaebum made his heart ache.

"Sorcerers?! Woah! I want to learn too!"


End file.
